The present invention generally relates to child care devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for applying soothing gel to a teething child's gums.
Teething is the physiological process of tooth eruption through the gums of the mouth, and typically begins between the ages of four and eight months. Once teething commences, it continues until all twenty childhood teeth are in place at approximately thirty months. Some of the manifestations resulting from the discomfort of teething include drooling, irritability, sleeping problems and biting on hard objects. The discomfort is caused by the pressure erupting teeth place on the periodontal membrane. Pain can occur before visually perceptible eruption takes place.
There are presently several remedies for alleviating the discomfort associated with teething. These remedies include allowing the child to suck on a cool object such as a frozen teething ring. However, this quickly looses effectiveness as the object warms. Other remedies include children's pain relievers such as acetaminophen and ibuprofen. Also available are homeopathic medications, typically in the form of teething tablets. These remedies have significant drawbacks. Acetaminophen and ibuprofen are not recommended for children under two years old unless directed by a physician. Relief is also delayed until the drug travels through the bloodstream and takes effect. Another remedy is applying a topical anesthetic, such as benzocaine, to the affected area. However, topical products are difficult to apply in the correct dosage to the affected areas since they are currently applied with a fingertip, a cotton applicator or a needleless syringe. Often, the administrator must guess where the child's pain is, especially before visually perceptible eruption occurs.